dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Tear in Time
Story Synopsis After the events of The Angel The Doctor continues his travels of time and space. After the TARDIS shuts down and reboots 2 another Doctors appear from other universes for an amusing adventure in the TARDIS, where there are warned of "a tear in time". Part 1 Julian's Timeline Reading a book in the TARDIS the cloister bell rings. The Doctor gets up to investigate to open the scanner and see an unknown wormhole in proximaty of the TARDIS. As he tries to escape, the Doctor falls to his knees screaming as the console room is engulfed in white light. Twine's Timeline At the controls of his TARDIS, the Doctor is flying calmy and happy. All of a sudden the console explodes and shuts down for 8 seconds before rebooting back up to full power. The same noise that took Julian errupts inside this TARDIS dropping Julian by the main doors on his back. He get's to his feet asking what that was but also seeing he is inside a TARDIS. The Doctor talks to him, as Julian bursts past him looking for the transponder circuit. They talk and have banter between them, while the original Doctor asks Julian what happened from his P.O.V. He explains that a wormhole appeared out of nowhere and transported him into this TARDIS. The original Doctor is surprised to hear about the wormhole and races around the console trying to fix the problem. While talking, the other Doctor's TARDIS tries to land inside the TARDIS. While skipping and unable to land, it disappears fustrating Julian's Doctor. The cloister bell rings again indicating yet another problem. In the space where the TARDIS tried to land, another makes a full landing revealing yet another version of the Doctor. Northen. he recodnises where he is, asking how he got there. All 3 discuss what is going on, and Julian explains the wormholes while the Northen Doctor tries to come up with a solution. The original Doctor has a flashback to the Angel where he saw one take the Vesterkind back to his home world indicating these are the same type. When trying to come up with a reason why the Northen Doctor's TARDIS isn't dead, the original has another flashback to "Rise of the Cybermen" in his 10th incarnation explaining that time he crashed on another Earth. Another wormhole, simular to the one Julian saw, appears, sending through a cloud of ticking smoke (LOST). As it whooshes around the console room, it approches each Doctor in turn as they're shocked at it. It scans each one, taking more time to scan the original Doctor. It departs shortly after leaving all 3 confused. Part 2 Pickup up from where part 1 left off. One of the Doctors suggests maybe it was looking for a specific Doctor and scanning each of them like it was searching. During the coversation, a woman appears by the doors calling The Doctor. When he responds she seems to know him, but more so his previous incarnation. The 13th Doctor doesn't know who she is, he doesn't remember her but questions if she travelled with his previous incarnation to which she replies yes. She tells him its sad he doens't remember and that his memory will come back. The woman talks of returning the other Doctors to their reality before the Sound of the End comes and repair a Tear in Time. The Doctor gets fustrated at the lack of answers he's getting and shouts "tell me who you are". Just before she departs she warns him of an imposter being stopped from leaving his prison and to follow the numbers to lead him to her. The cloister bell rings and she disappears leaving the Doctor upset. He then races up to the console putting a plan into action. He turns to the american Doctor asking where he was heading at the moment of the wormhole appearing, and lands on a planet near the coordinates, which so happens to be Earth. The 3 exit, and the other Doctor instructs that beaming a certain signal back into the current TARDIS should allow a corridor for the american's TARDIS to land for a few mins, which works. As he goes to leave he turns to the other 2 questioning if the woman was the black some and asks if they think about giving up. The American states he is the Gaurdian Angel of the SL Doctor and leaves deaming it to be an honor. The other Doctor pauses jsut before leaving telling the Doctor that the numbers she mentioned about following were 4 8 15 16 23 42 and that the numbers are tied to his regeneration. The Doctor goes inside his TARDIS and looks at the scanner thinking to himself. The 6 numbers appear on the scanner leaving him scared/confused and he departs the area. We cut to the outside of the TARDIS where just behind it lies the body of this Doctor on the floor laying in blood wearing the same clothes as he was just now. Continuity Part 1 This episode features flashback scenes to The Angel. Julian's Doctor asks if the Black Guardiun could be behind the wormholes, the Twine Doctor disagree's. Julian's console room appears for the second time on YouTube since his first episode, Alternate Empire. We have a flashback to the real Life series episode, Rise of the Cybermen. The same noise that sent the Vesterkind home, transfers Julian to the Second Life world. The Smoke Monster, which was a reccuring mystery to the TV Drama LOST appears for the first time inside the TARDIS via a wormhole. If LOST and the wormholes are connected is yet to be revealed. Continuity Part 2 This episode picks up right from where Part 1 left off (DWSL: A Tear in Time Part 1) The woman who appears in the TARDIS speaks of the numbers that appeared in the Angel (DWSL: The Angel) The numbers appear on the scanner (DWSL: The Angel) Julian's Doctor was heading to vector 108 on coords 481516/23/42 (Numbers) Earth is the closest planet to the numbers. In LOST, the Island is on Earth (LOST) Julian's Doctor talks of his companion from his reality. She does not appear in this episode (DW: Alternate Empire) Ryan's Doctor talks of his companion from his reality. She does not appear in this episode (DW: Good Afternoon Miss O'conner) The SL Doctor talks of giving up and not wanting to carry on as he is. (DWSL: The Angel/Time Clash) Ryan's Doctor comments on the SL Doctor having more lives, to which he replies he is on his last incarnation. (DWSL: A Tear in Time Part 2) Ryan's Doctor knows of the numbers and that they're connected to his regerenation. (DWSL: The Angel) ''Production'' = ''Cast'' Kerian Twine - The Doctor Julian Bane - The Doctor Ryan Gargett - The Doctor Katie Ann Walker - The Woman ''Crew'' Kerian Twine - The Director Thomas Mocha - Camera Man ''Production Notes'' This episode marks Jillian Bane's first Doctor appearance since rising to Whovian fame with his show Alternate Empire. His TARDIS and costume are shown in the real world, when he crosses over to the SL universe. Ryan Gargett who is co-writer of TLM and appeared as Major Ryan Trallis in The Angel is back as his Doctor. The role of this other Doctor was going to become something more, however Ryan has now expressed he wishes this Doctor to be canon to his RL series so the character has been re-written. '' ''DOCTOR WHO SECOND LIFE 'Previous Story: Time Clash 'Following Story: A Forbidden Reality'